fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover: Star Destroyer Battle
Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker took R2-D2, C-3PO, and a Y-wing fighter to go look for Han Solo. The Corellian was due back from his search for an invisibility talisman, a mystic item the Empire also sought. When Luke crashed-landed on a red-water moon in the Panna system, he was rescued by the mysterious Boba Fett. Luke was felled by a strange sleeping virus that had also knocked out Han, so Fett and Chewbacca snuck into the Imperial-guarded city to get an antidote. While there, Boba contacted Darth Vader, who called him the "best bounty hunter in the galaxy." Back at the Millennium Falcon, following a harrowing chase by stormtroopers, Boba administered the antidote to Han and Luke. Still groggy, Han didn't recognize Boba, and didn't object when Luke offered the hunter a place in the Rebellion. Boba Fett accepted Luke's offer and joined the Rebel Alliance. Darth Vader was enraged. He could not believe that the best bounty hunter in the galaxy had betrayed him and the Galactic Empire and had joined the Rebel Alliance. Darth Vader ordered three Imperial Star Destroyers to capture the renegade bounty hunter. Boba Fett, realizing that Han was still too weak to pilot the Millennium Falcon, went to the Millennium Falcon's cockpit with Chewbacca. Boba Fett piloted the Millennium Falcon. Boba Fett piloted the Millennium Falcon into an asteroid field and eluded his Imperial pursuers. Boba Fett then piloted the Millennium Falcon into a vortex. Boba Fett was confident that the Imperial Star Destroyers couldn't follow him into the vortex. The Imperial captain on one of the three Imperial Star Destroyers contacted Darth Vader. The Imperial captain said "Lord Vader, the Millennium Falcon has escaped! It has gone into a vortex! It could be in another universe!" Darth Vader said "Captain, find the Millennium Falcon! I want Boba Fett captured!" The Imperial captain said "Yes, my Lord!" The three Imperial Star Destroyers then went into the vortex in pursuit of the Millennium Falcon! The Millennium Falcon was in the Star Trek universe. When the Imperial Star Destroyers saw the Millennium Falcon, they resumed their pursuit of the Millennium Falcon! Boba Fett knew that he, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO were going to need some help! So Boba Fett sent out a distress call! The distress call was answered by the Constitution-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701! The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 was commanded by Captain James T. Kirk! The USS Enterprise warped to help the Millennium Falcon! The USS Enterprise arrived just in time to help the Millennium Falcon! The Enterprise attacked the Imperial Star Destroyers! The Millennium Falcon escaped from the Imperial Star Destroyers and went over to the USS Enterprise! The Millennium Falcon contacted the USS Enterprise! Boba Fett said "Captain Kirk, we need to work together to destroy the three Imperial Star Destroyers!" Captain Kirk said "Okay!" Just then, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, who had recovered from the virus, went to the Millennium Falcon's cockpit! Boba said "Luke! Han! You must man the Millennium Falcon's quad laser cannons!" Luke said "Okay, Boba!" Han said "You got it!" Luke and Han then manned the Millennium Falcon's quad laser cannons! The USS Enterprise and the Millennium Falcon then battled the three Imperial Star Destroyers! It was a very long battle! The battle ended with the USS Enterprise and the Millennium Falcon emerging victorious and destroying the three Imperial Star Destroyers! Back in the Star Wars universe, Darth Vader was enraged! He turned to one of the Imperial admirals. Vader said "You have failed me for the last time, Admiral!" The Imperial admiral said "I'm sorry, Lord Vader! Please forgive me! It's not my fault!" Darth Vader then used the Force to choke the Imperial admiral to death. Darth Vader said "Apology accepted, Admiral!" Back in the Star Trek universe, the USS Enterprise escorted the Millennium Falcon back to the vortex! The Millennium Falcon then went back to the Star Wars universe! Category:Fan Fiction